Game
by byuncrackers
Summary: Tidak semua permainan itu menyenangkan. Bagaimana permainan yang dilakukan oleh psikopat? / Psycho Game's FF series! RnR!


©byuncrackers

Psycho Game

Characters: EXO member

Warning! OOC, unsur darah yang gak serem sama sekali. Baca aja deh hwhw.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kai menghela nafas lesu. Ia lelah berkutat dengan Nintendo atau Play Stationnya. Ia bosan sekali. Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Apalag sekarang ia sedang lapar. Ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, Kai paling enggak bisa nahan laparnya.

Kai berjalan menuju lemari makanan. Ramen instan-pun juga habis. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Ia lapar sekali. Mana uangnya habis, ia jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba matanya melirik seorang Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain ponselnya disana. Kai menyeringai. Apalagi, Kyungsoo sedang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah.

"Hyung, main masak-masakkan yuk! Aku laper banget~" rajuk Kai dengan imutnya. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Kau bisa masak beneran Kai. Bikin telur goreng saja." Kata Kyungsoo sinis sambil terus memandang layar ponselnya. Kai mendengus.

"Ayolah, hyung! Kali ini saja~ aku ingin membuat sup."

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Kai. Kai yang dibelakangnya hanya mengikuti sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi, bahan buat bikin sup itu ada wortel, bumbu-bumbu, daging sapi atau ayam untuk kaldu, kentang, daun bawang,ㅡblablabla"

Kai mengambil pisau daging. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tersenyum lebar. "Daging sapi atau daging ayam". Bahan makanan mereka yang berbau daging, sudah habis kan?

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju kulkas. Membuka bagian penyimpang daging. Ia menghela nafas. "Kai, dagingnya habis. Lebih baik masak yang lain."

"Dagingnya habis? Masih banyak, kok!"

"Kau tak lihat hah? Itu sudah haㅡARRRGGHHH!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak dan memandang tangan Kirinya yang sudah tinggal sesikut. Kai memotongnya sekali tebas, sehingga pisau daging tadi mengenai sedikit pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dan bergidik ngeri melihat darahnya yang mengucur deras. Kai tersenyum senang.

"Nah, pisahin daging sama kulitnya, kan hyung?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Ia mencari kain untuk menutupi bagian sikutnya yang sudah terpotong tadi.

"Udah selesai! Tapi kok, terlihat cuma sedikit ya? Lebih baik kita tambah lagi dagingnya."

Kyungsoo merinding mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Kyungsoo mencoba berlari namun kepalanya sudah berputar. Efek kekurangan darah. Pikir Kyungsoo. Astaga Kyungsoo. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau masih bisa berfikir, huh?

Saat Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang memegangi kakinya. Ia langsung gemetaran.

Slash!

Kyungsoo jatuh. Kai memotong kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Menyisakan kira-kira 15 sentimeter paha diatas. Karena pendek sebelah, jadi otomatis Kyungsoo jatuh. Kepalanya mengenai ujung besi lemari tempat menyimpan piring. Dahinya sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kyungsoo meringis sakit.

"Hyung, sementara kita menunggu dagingnya direbus, bagaimana kita melakukan hal lain?" Tanya Kai.

"Brengsek! Kau memotong kakiku bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa jalan?"

Kai berdiri. Kemudian tertawa melihat postur tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak seimbang lagi. Parahnya, warna kulit cokelat segar milik Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi pucat kebiruan. Kai tersenyum manis.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya biar hyung bisa berjalan!"

Kai kembali mengambil pisau dagingnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat melihat pisau itu sudah berlumuran darah.

Ttakk!

"Erghh.." Rintih Kyungsoo pelan. Ia kehabisan darah.

Bayangkan, kedua kaki milik Kyungsoo sudah di amputasi*benergaktulisannya* paksa oleh Kai, juga tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo melenguh sakit. Kai tersenyum lagi.

"Ah! Biar sup-ku nantinya menarik, aku ingin menambahkan mie didalamnya."

Kyungsoo ingin membentaknya. Namun darahnya sudah terbuang habis.

Kai mentelentankan badan Kyungsoo, menggerakan jarinya secara vertikal dan horizontal diatas perut Kyungsoo. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, Kai langsung membedah perut Kyungsoo dengan brutal.

Membuka perut Kyungsoo dan memotong ususnya.

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi meninggalkan dunia. Kai tersenyum menyeringai lalu menatap para readers.

"Aku kekurangan daging mie sepertinya. Kalian mau aku bedah?"

ㅡENDㅡ

Byun merinding sendiri tau ngetiknya mana malem-malem-_-

Sampai jumpa di psycho game selanjutnya. Review!


End file.
